The present invention relates to bicycle multi-gear cassettes, and more particularly, to a single-piece multi-gear cassette that includes a truncated conical shell and a plurality of toothed sprockets disposed thereon wherein at least one toothed sprocket includes a recess on a side facing an adjacent toothed sprocket having a smaller number of teeth.